Her journey to love
by lissa93
Summary: A story I just wrote. Her name is Kelly. His name is Decklan. This is their journey to finding true love. Enjoy!
1. Meeting Decklan

Hi my name is Kelly. I am a Junior in high school. I'm just your average high schooler. I make good grades. My family is there but they aren't there for me emotionally. They don't understand me. I love to sing and write but my family hates me doing it. My best friend's name is Victoria. We have been best friends since third grade.  
>The next day at school, I was walking to my locker when I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and our eyes connected. Blue met green. Seconds later, the boy broke the silence.<p>

"Hey. My name is Decklan. What is your name?"

She smiled. "My name is Kelly."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Decklan said.  
>Kelly blushed already and she hasn't talked to him for five minutes. "Thank you." She says.<br>"May I walk you to your next class?" He asked.  
>"Sure." She said shy.<p>

They walked to her next class, side by side. They parted ways and said they would see each other at lunch.  
>-<p>

It was lunchtime and for some reason Kelly couldn't wait to see Decklan again. And she doesn't know why. She guessed just because of how nice he was to her. She like that in a guy for a boyfriend. Wait! Why was she thinking of Decklan as boyfriend already they barely knew each other. She wanted to get to know him better. What she didn't know was Decklan was thinking the same thing.

_I want to get to know her _more.

When Decklan found Kelly in the lunchroom, he walked up to her. "Hey, Kelly. Will you have lunch with me so we can get to know each other better?" Kelly smiled. "Sure. Let me just go tell my friend Victoria." He nodded his head. So I went over to where my best friend Victoria was sitting and told her I wasn't having lunch with her today. She argued with me about it but I told her I would call her sometime tonight to tell her all of the details.

I walked back over to Decklan and told him to lead the way. He took me to the courtyard of the school where there were tables so we could sit down. He picked a table away from everyone else. As we sat down and began to eat our lunch, it was very quiet at first. Eventually Decklan spoke up.

"So Kelly, tell me about yourself."'

"Well I turn seventeen on March 12th, I have a younger brother named Adam. He's seven. I've lived here in Salt Lake City my whole life. I love music and going to the movies. Romance and Comedy movies only. I hate scary movies. I like to write and sing as well."

"Wow. I turn seventeen on February 9th. I'm an only child. I've been in Salt Lake City my whole life as well. I love those kinds of movies too. I hate scary movies too. I don't know if I can sing good because I've never tried. Writing well, same thing. So we have things in common."

"Yes, we do. Which is good. I would like to tell you more about myself but the lunch bell is about to ring so how about we exchange phone numbers and talk after school or something."

"Unfortunately you are right about the bell about to ring. So yeah let's do that."

They exchanged phone numbers right when the lunch bell rang. But before Kelly could walk away, Decklan grabbed her arm to bring her to him. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Decklan?"

He pulled her into a hug. She was unsure at first but then she relaxed against him.

"I've enjoyed talking to you, Kelly. And I hope to get to know you even better." He said in her ear.

She blushed. "I could say the same thing."

He felt her blush. "Kelly. I can tell you this, you are going to mean something to me, I just know it."

She blushed even more now. "Stop it. You're making me blush. I know. I think I am going to have that effect on you. Aren't I?"

With those words he walked off to his next class. A few seconds later he turned around and winked at her. It took her awhile to walk again to her next class. She was amazed by Decklan. It was the start of something she wasn't sure of. But she was ready to give it a chance. A chance for true love. Her chance.


	2. Spending the day together

Two weeks later, Kelly and Decklan have become good friends. Kelly told Victoria all about Decklan. His great smile and how much they have in common. Such as their love for movies. Decklan took her advice about writing and now he loves to write. Victoria keeps telling Kelly that she likes Decklan. But of course she in denial of it all. Which is the first step to acceptance.

It was finally the weekend. Kelly was hoping that Decklan would call her to hang out. Once Kelly was out of the shower and dressed, her phone began to ring. She picked up her phone on the second ring. 

"Hello?" She said.  
>"Hey Kelly. It's Decklan."<br>"Hey what's up?" She smiled.  
>"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Starbucks and then we could go to the beach or something."<br>"Sure, sounds good to me." She said.

"Good, I'll see you in fifteen minutes."  
>"Okay. Bye Decklan." She said.<p>

"Bye Kelly." He said with a smile

Fifteen minutes later.

Kelly and Decklan were sipping their coffee. Laughing and enjoying each others company.

"So what made you want to start talking to me?" She asked him.  
>"Well, you seem like a nice girl, you're pretty, you are easy to talk to and you are different from any other girl I've met at our school."<p>

She seemed surprised by his response. But she liked it. What made her smile was the fact that he thought she was pretty.

"Wow. You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do." He said with his head down.

"Don't be nervous. I should be the one nervous not you. Is that a good different by the way?" She said with a smile.

"Haha okay. Why are you nervous around me? Yes it is a good different."  
>"Because I don't want to say the wrong thing around you."<p>

"Trust me. You won't."  
>Their eyes locked on each other. Unsure of what to say next. Kelly looked away. This boy was having an effect on her already. She didn't want to lose him.<p>

Decklan drove her to the beach. He helped her out of his car. They began to walk on the beach, side by side.

"It's so peaceful out here." She said.

He looked at her but then looked away.  
>"Yeah it is."<p>

Minutes later, Decklan looked at her again.

"Kelly, just so you know you do mean something to me."

She was taken back by his statement.

"But we just met, how can you be saying that?"

"Well, you listen to what I have to say. You always know what to say, and i'm starting to like you."

She smiled big at him and suddenly hugged him tight. He was shocked at first then hugged her back.

"That's so sweet. I didn't expect that. Thank you. Do you mean that?"

"Yes I do. I can't tell a lie."

She giggled. "Well I'm starting to like you too. But I don't want to lose you. That fast because I'm just getting to know the real you."

"Trust me, you won't lose me. But yes we can go slow."

She smiled. "Okay."

Decklan decided to take Kelly home. Even though he didn't want to. He really liked being around her. Now that their feelings were out in the open. Once they arrived at Kelly's house. They were at her front door.

"I had a good time with you today." She said with a smile.

"Just good?" He acted hurt.

She laughed. "Okay. It was pretty great."

"Good to know." He said nodding his head.

"Goodnight Decklan." She said with a smile.

Her hand touched the doorknob.

"Wait!" Decklan said as he touched her arm.  
>"Yes?" <p>

Decklan looked into her eyes and leaned down to her. He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Kelly." He smiled at her and walked away.

She went to sleep that night with a smile on her face from the day's events. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend Victoria about this.


	3. The park and news

Chapter Three

The park and news

Monday at school, Kelly could still smile from Saturday night. It was her free period now. She walks down the hallway when she sees Decklan coming towards her. She smiles really big. When he came close enough to her, he engulfs her in a hug. One of the best hugs ever! His arms around her was like eating her favorite food over and over again. Her favorite food is shrimp and grits.

After school Decklan and Kelly were hanging out at the park. As they were walking Decklan was walking backwards, so he was facing Kelly. They were just talking and having a good time. Kelly suddenly trips. Decklan catches her in his arms. Kelly blushes hard. 

"Man, that's embarrassing. I'm sorry." She replied.  
>"Well we aren't all stable on our feet. It's not your fault." He replied.<p>

"That's true. Thanks Decklan."

"Your welcome." He smiled at her.

He brushed back her hair and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They were both getting lost in the moment. Decklan began leaning in. His hand on her cheek. Kelly leaning into his touch.

She wanted this. She wanted Decklan to kiss her. Decklan stopped before his lips touched hers. His breath on her skin.

"I want to kiss you but I'm scared you won't accept my life." He whispered.

"I accept you Decklan. This can be the start of a whole new adventure." She said with hope.

"Yeah. Our adventure." He said with new hope.

Decklan kissed her slow yet sweet. Kelly was happy. She finally got her kiss from Decklan.

Two minutes later they end the kiss. Kelly was still amazed by his kiss. Eventually she asks him, "So, where does that leave us now?"

"Well I was wondering if I could take you out on a date and we will see how it goes from there."

"Okay. That sounds good to me." She said with a smile.

"Good. How about I pick you up Friday at six?"  
>"Sounds great."<p>

"Good." He said with a smile.

They hugged and then they walked home together from the park.

Two days later Kelly was excited about her date with Decklan. Even though it wasn't until Friday. Today was Wednesday. Kelly comes home from school to find her mom in the living room.

"Hey mom! How was your day?"

"It was good hunny."  
>"That's good. Is everything okay mom?"<p>

"That's the thing. Something came up."

"What is it?"

"Hunny. It's your uncle."

"Uncle Hank. What about him?"

"He died last night in his sleep."

"Oh no." A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Yeah .I'm sorry Kelly."

"So what is the plan?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Well the wake is Thursday night and the funeral is Friday afternoon."

"Oh. It is just that I had plans with Decklan Friday night."

"I'm sorry. Hopefully Decklan will understand."  
>"Yeah. Hopefully. I guess I should call him and tell him what is going on."<p>

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll come down when it is time for dinner." Kelly starts going upstairs to her room.

"Okay hunny." She walks up to her daughter on the stairs. She kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Mom?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"If it is okay with Decklan's parents can he come with us to the wake and the funeral. I will need his support."

"Sure. As long as it is okay."

"Thanks mom. I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

Kelly began to call Decklan. She was sad she couldn't go on her date with Decklan now. But her uncle died, she can't miss the funeral. Decklan answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Decklan. It's Kelly."

"Hey Kelly. What's up?"

"I have some bad news. It is about our date on Friday."

"What about it?"

"I can't go. My mom just told me that my Uncle Hank died last night. The wake is tomorrow night and the funeral is Friday afternoon."

"I'm sorry. I completely understand. We will just have to reschedule."

She giggles. "That we will."

"Decklan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go with me to the wake and the funeral? I need you." Tears are now running down Kelly's face.

"Of course Kelly. I'll be there for you. One-hundred percent."

She sniffles. "Thanks Decklan."

"Please don't cry. It hurts me to hear you all sad. Me not being there."

"You are so sweet. I will ask my mom if you can come over after dinner."

"Okay. That sounds good to me. Text me after you eat."

"I will." Okay and Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to ask you when I come over."

"Okay."

"Bye Kelly."

"Bye Decklan."


	4. Goodbye Uncle Hank & making it official

"Chapter 4

Goodbye Uncle Hank and making it official

After dinner Decklan came over. We were in my room sitting on my bed.  
>"I hope you don't mind coming over." Kelly said.<br>"Not at all. I'm here for you always."  
>"Thank you. You are so great to me. I don't deserve you as a friend."<br>"Your welcome." He hugs her tight. "Just for the record, it's my job. It's quite the opposite I don't deserve you."  
>She just smiles and blushes in his arms. Kelly began to think to herself. I believe I am beginning to fall for this boy and there is no stopping me.<p>

An hour later, Kelly and Decklan are talking about Uncle Hank.  
>"Thank you for being so understanding about all of this. I really appreciate it."<br>"Anything for you Kelly."  
>She smiles at him. "I just can't believe he is gone." Her eyes began to water. A few tears slipped down her face.<br>"Kelly. It's going to be okay. I promise you." He wrapped his arms around her. He was trying his best to calm her down.  
>"I know. It is just that we were close."<br>"I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do I'm here."  
>"Can you hold me please? I need you."<br>"Sure."  
>As they laid on the bed, Kelly began on his chest. Decklan held her close to him and whispered encouraging words in her ear. Decklan realized that Kelly was going to need him even more now that her uncle is gone. He now made it his top priority to help and be there for her. No matter the time or place.<p>

Decklan eventually had to go home. But he promised Kelly that he would go to the wake tomorrow night with her.

The wake went good. Decklan kept his promise. He was beside her all night. He met her whole family. But just as her best friend. Tears were shed. Decklan wiped all her tears. Kelly was so thankful for him. She definitely thought to herself that she didn't deserve him. He even let out a few tears because she was crying. He also began to think if he ever lost his grandma. He would break. Kelly made it through the night. She knew the funeral was going to be hard if not harder.

The next afternoon, it was Uncle Hank's funeral. Kelly put on her black dress hoping everything goes good on this day. Most of all she hoped she could keep it together in front of Decklan. She could see Decklan in a tux today and that made her smile. But today wasn't about flirting with Decklan, it was about laying her Uncle Hank to rest.

Kelly was now waiting on Decklan to come over to her house. Once he would arrive they were off to the funeral. The doorbell finally rang. Kelly answered the door and there was Decklan. He was smiling. He began to take in what she was wearing. It was a simple and appropriate dress. He liked her in that dress.  
>"You look pretty Kelly."<br>"Aww. Thank you. You look handsome in your tux."  
>"Thank you." He hugs her close. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise you that."<br>She smiles against his body. "I know. You want to know why?" Shw looked up at him.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you will be right beside me."  
>"That I will be." He smiled down at her.<br>She smiles back at him.

They arrived at the grave site. As everyone arrived, Kelly knew she had to be strong. The funeral began and the people closest to Uncle Hank spoke good things about him. There were laughs and tears. Decklan looked over at Kelly and saw tears coming down her face. He took her hand in his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked over at him and smiled. She squeezed his hand back as in saying "thank you". Kelly's mom wanted her to say some words about her uncle but she couldn't. She told her mom that she didn't feel stable enough to. Her mom understood. Her daughter was in mourning of her uncle. The funeral ended beautifully. Everyone said their goodbyes. Kelly and Decklan were the last ones there. Kelly told her mom that they would meet her at the reception. She agreed. Kelly and Decklan were staring down at where the casket was lowered to the ground. Kelly broke the silence.

"Hey Uncle Hank. You will always be my favorite uncle. I will always cherish our memories we made together. I want you to meet someone. His name is Decklan. He is my best friend. He means so much to me." She smiles at Decklan. "I know you are watching over me. I love you always and forever." Tears fell down her face. Decklan wrapped his arms around her tight. Decklan looked up at the sky. "I promise to take care of her Mr. Hank. If it is the last thing I do." Kelly heard what he said. She smiled big on his chest.

"Ready to go Kelly?" He asked curiously.  
>"Yeah. Let's go."<br>"Okay."  
>Decklan lead her towards the reception area. This was one of the hardest days of her life.<p>

When the reception was over, Decklan came to hang out with Kelly in her room. They decided to try and get comfortable so they took off their shoes. "Well we made it through today." Decklan said.  
>"Yes we did. I wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for you. Thank you." She said.<br>"You're welcome. It is what I am here for."  
>She smiled at him. She thought to herself, this boy is too good to me.<p>

"Kelly. I need to ask you something."  
>"Sure. What is it?"<br>"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

The room became silent. Kelly was shocked.

"I was going to ask you on a date anyways. I really like you. You are my best friend. I am ready to start this new part of our adventure with you."

"Aww. You are so sweet. You are my best friend. I really like you too. So, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
>"Great."<p>

He smiled big. He wrapped his arms around her. He lost his balance and took her with him. They fell back on the bed. They laughed. He stopped laughing and looked into her brown eyes. He kissed her sweetly on her lips.

Decklan thought to himself.  
>"I can't believe she is all mine now."<p>

She smiled into the kiss. She thought to herself.  
>"I could definitely get used to this."<p>

Author's note:  
>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. No cliffhanger this time. What do you want to happen next? Please review. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
